Valentine's Day Crumple
by Chasyn
Summary: Tomorrow's Valentine's Day and Debbie has some Valentines for her classmates. And Ian might have stolen a couple. (Short, drabble, Gallavich, Ian/Mickey, cussing.)


Eh. I sorta lost steam for these two. But I had the idea and started scribbling earlier at work so... here ya go.

**Valentine's Day Crumple**

The younger Gallaghers were sitting at the kitchen table, supposedly doing their homework. Debbie and Ian were. Carl was carving his initials in a text book with a pocket knife. Liam was in his highchair , throwing cereal at his siblings. Fiona was at the stove, trying to figure out how to stretch last night's dinner out for a couple more days. Frank hadn't been seen in weeks, no surprise there, and Lip was walking in the front door. He headed straight to the kitchen and dropped a thin box on the table, in front of Debbie. "Here, Debs."

Debbie pulled the colored, dented box towards her. It was a box of kids Valentines. Half were in reds and pinks with princesses on them and the other half were green and blue with superheroes. Debbie's whole face lit up. "Thank you, Lip!" She turned towards Carl and held the box up. "Carl, we can both do Valentine's for school tomorrow!"

Carl let out a sharp laugh and shook his head. "Fuck, no."

Lip reached over and smacked him in the back on the head. "Watch your fucking mouth."

Debbie pulled out her notebook. "I'll do them for you." She offered. "Tell me the names of the kids in your class."

Carl smiled as he leaned back. "Let's see... there's Asshat, Buttplug, Cumstain, Dildo..." Ian reached over and smacked Carl that time. Carl let out a squeal and dipped down. "Shit, this beat on Carl day?" He rolled out of his chair and ran upstairs. The door slamming followed.

Ian let out a laugh and leaned across the table. "You need help, Debs?" Debbie nodded her head and pulled her chair closer to Ian. She opened the box and dumped the contents on the table. They sorted them, superheroes in one pile and princesses in the other. Ian wasn't really much help after that, but he smiled and nodded as Debbie talked about each classmate and who should get which one. When she finished, there was a pile of unused ones. "What do you wanna do with these ones?"

Debbie shrugged. "Throw them away, I guess. Carl doesn't want them." She turned to grab her backpack.

Ian glanced at the pile and smiled. He reached over and snatched two of them. He stood up and shoved them in his pocket. Then he shoved the rest back in the empty box.

"Just leave them there." Fiona said, waving a spoon towards them. "Incase Carl changes his mind."

"He won't." Both Debbie and Ian said together. Then they laughed and Ian excused himself.

"Don't be out too late!" Fiona warned, waving the spoon at him. "I'm locking the doors at midnight to keep Frank out."

Ian let out a laugh and nodded. He gathered his books and put them back in his backpack. He grabbed a pen and shoved it in his pocket and then he was out the door. He was standing in front of the Milkovich house when he stopped. He pulled the two Valentines out of his pocket and quickly scribbled his name on each. Then he headed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Mandy answered the door. "Hey, Ian." She smiled brightly. Ian held up the pink Valentine with Cinderella on it. Mandy took it and laughed. "You're the dream my heart wished for." She read off front. "That is so cheesy!"

Ian shrugged. "It's a little kid's Valentine's. Lip got them for Debbie, to give to her classmates."

"It's cute. Thanks!" Mandy said, stepping aside. "You wanna come in?" Ian nodded and stepped in. Mandy shut the door and the two walked into the living room. "Want a soda?" She asked, heading for the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks." Ian stepped closer to the couch. Mickey was sitting there, playing some game on the TV. He didn't look up or say anything. Or acknowledge Ian in any way. But Ian didn't really expect him to. Ian thought maybe he really liked Mickey. They'd been hooking up for most of the last year. But it was hard to tell with the guy. Ian dropped down on the couch beside him, sitting a bit too close. His leg brushed against Mickey's. Ian held the other Valentine out in front of Mickey.

Mickey dropped his controller on the couch beside him and grabbed the piece of blue paper. "The fuck's this?" He asked, pulling it closer to his face. It had a picture of Superman on it. "You're a Super Valentine." Mickey read aloud. "The fuck?"

Ian smile and leaned a bit closer to him. "It's a Valentine, Mick." He said. "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day."

Mickey let out a snort. "So? Who fucken cares?"

"Me." Ian said, smiling. "You wanna be my Valentine, Mick?"

"Fuck you!" Mickey said, pushing Ian away. He crumpled the Valentine in his hand and dropped it on the floor. Then he picked up his controller and started the game again.

"Hey Ian!" Mandy called from the kitchen. "Come help me with this?"

"Yeah." Ian squeezed Mickey's knee as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

Mickey turned slightly to watch him. When Ian was out of view, Mickey quickly bent over and retrieved the crumpled Valentine. He attempted to smooth it out and stared at it for a moment. Then he leaned to the side enough to shove it in his pocket.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** Eh. I think it's okay. I scribbled it. So Imma post it. Hope someone liked it.


End file.
